


Cuisine

by goseaward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-16
Updated: 2003-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick bit of food smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuisine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Stefanie, who complained that all my drabbles are depressing.

Harry tugged the apron lower across his thighs as he stirred the fettucine noodles again. There were advantages to holidays from his Quidditch schedule, and playing housewife was one of them. Sev always found it amusing. 

The alfredo sauce was sitting on the counter, container magicked to keep it hot. He could do the sauce (bless Molly Weasley's emphatic heart) but the noodles still seemed somewhat beyond him. He grabbed the package again...fifteen minutes? And there was Sev at the door. No hope of it being ready in time. 

"Good evening," Sev said formally as he walked into the kitchen. Then he stopped and looked Harry over. "Had a nice day at home, dear?" 

"Oh yes," Harry said. "Dinner's almost ready. Ten more minutes." 

Sev stalked over. "Mmmm." He eyed the creamy alfredo sauce, then Harry again; Harry turned his attention back to the noodles. "No hello kiss?" Sev asked warmly in Harry's ear. 

Harry turned, grabbed Sev behind the neck, and hauled him down for a quick hard snog. Sev obligingly ran one hand down Harry's back and onto his buttocks. "Are you sure that's completely sanitary?" Sev asked when they pulled apart, hand still resting on Harry's skin. 

Harry glanced down at himself, clad only in the apron. "Nothing you haven't got in your mouth before," he said. 

Sev smirked. 

"Noodles," Harry said, and turned to stir them. He wasn't precisely sure if they needed it, but it never hurt. When he turned around, he saw his lover sticking a finger in the container of sauce. "Oi! That's not sanitary either!" 

Lifting the finger to his mouth, Sev suckled the sauce off in a particularly insinuative manner. Harry pinched down on his grin and tried to look stern. "Now, there'll be none of that." 

Sev looked down, and Harry followed. He'd managed to get his trousers undone, and his cock and bollocks were hanging out like some absurd fungal growth. "Oh, that's lovely," Harry said. 

"Anything that will work as lube in here?" Sev asked. 

"Nothing." 

"Hmm." He glanced at the alfredo sauce. 

"Oh, definitely not!" Harry snapped. 

"There is no way, Mr Potter, that you are going to convince me that the appearance of this concoction never struck you as utterly lurid." 

Harry blushed. "It dries out too fast." 

"Ah." Sev poked his head in the refrigerator. "Olive oil?" 

"That's for the bread." 

"Bread?" 

"Over there." 

"Ah," said Sev, after he'd apparently spotted the large loaf sitting on the table. 

"Go get something from the bedroom." 

"All right." 

First time in his life he's ever been compliant, Harry thought as he stirred the noodles again for good measure. 

In record time, Sev returned from the bedroom carrying the vial of lube they usually used. His naughty bits were still flapping about like ever-hopeful buoys. "How long?" 

Harry checked the timer. "Six and a half minutes." 

"Right," Sev said, slicking the substance along his cock and walking over behind Harry. He rubbed a bit of extra lube around Harry's hole, then pushed right in, shoving Harry towards the counter. 

"Watch it!" Harry said, barely bracing himself in time. 

"Should've been ready," Sev said. "Bloody tease. Cooking naked." 

"I'm wearing an apron!" Harry protested (rather weakly, as Sev had just managed to hit his prostate). 

"Nuisance," Sev panted into his neck. One hand slipped around and under the apron, curling around Harry's cock, oddly protective. His other hand joined Harry's on the counter. Against the back of his legs he could feel the wool of Sev's trousers, scratching a bit, and the bite of the buttons along the edge of one arse cheek. He tried to rock back against the delicious thrusts, but there wasn't much leverage, especially since he was now on tiptoe, the danger of being the shorter partner. 

Slowly Harry relaxed into the thrusts and the slide along his cock, and was just becoming good and melty when the timer sounded like a thousand twittering birds. 

"Aargh!" Harry yelled and jerked, knocking the sauce off the counter. Sev made an irate "NNffghlmt!" into his neck before performing a spectacular save, catching the ceramic dish before it hit the ground. He set it on the counter, far away from Harry. 

"I need to get the noodles," Harry said. 

"Then walk," Sev replied, still thrusting lazily and fisting Harry's cock. 

Rolling his eyes, Harry stepped closer to the stove and took the pot of noodles. He consulted the package. Drain, right...he dumped the contents of the pot into a colander he'd left in the sink. Sev eyed the contents over his shoulder. 

"Amazing," he said. "It appears edible." 

"Shut up, you," Harry said. 

Sev squeezed. 

"Or do whatever you want," Harry corrected quickly. 

Taking Harry at his word, Sev walked them both over to the table, bent Harry over it, and started really pounding. Harry rolled his hips with the movements, circling his prick in his lover's talented hand, till he groaned and spurted all over the inside of his apron. 

"Told you I wasn't naked," he panted as Sev thrust in a few more times and came himself. 

"Probably a positive thing." Sev pulled out and started to walk out of the room. "l'll wash up." 

Harry rolled his eyes and dished up the noodles (a bit too stiff) and the sauce, set them both on the table, and was cutting the bread when Sev returned, genitals safely confined to his trousers for the time being. "What's for supper?" 

"One-track mind?' Harry asked. 

"Yes. It's on food." 

"Now it is, you hungry bastard." 

Sev smiled. "And your choice of attire was completely innocent." 

"Completely," Harry said. "Eat up, you'll need your strength for later." 

"Later?" His eyebrow quirked, but he tasted the sauce. After a moment, he said, "Not bad, Potter." 

Harry smiled and thanked him, but his mind was already looking ahead. He couldn't wait till Sev saw what he'd done with the rest of his day. 


End file.
